


maybe this wasn't a good idea.

by orphan_account



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Coming Out, M/M, Uninetended Homophobia, i made this as a semi-vent fic, its probably bad but here it is, tense situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 20:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20512664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: sonic and shadow decide to tell their friends about their relationship. it doesnt go as planned.





	maybe this wasn't a good idea.

Sonic and Shadow sat next to each other in the former Resistance meeting room. Their gazes were locked together, with both boys afraid that if they broke it they’d end up drifting away from each other. Shadow held Sonic’s hand under the table, squeezing it and breaking eye contact as the last of their friends came filing into the room. The table was covered with a cloth; neither of them had anything to fear… at least not yet.

“So, guys,” Tails hopped up onto a box, trying not to land on his namesakes, “What was it that you wanted to say?”

Amy looked worried as she looked at the two, “Is Eggman wreaking havoc again? Has Station Square been flooded?”

“Of course not!” Vector laughed, placing his large hand on Amy’s tiny shoulder, “If that happened, we’d already know!”

Sonic cleared his throat. “Actually, it’s, uh, something  _ much _ more mundane.”

Charmy was sat on the crocodile’s head, “Like what?” 

The two hedgehogs looked at each other for a brief moment.

Shadow nodded softly, his hand now resting on Sonic’s leg. The blue hedgehog smiled, before turning back to his friends. He opened his mouth, ready to speak, until a wave of anxiety washed over him.  _ Was this the right time, _ Sonic thought,  _ are they going to react badly? _ He cleared his throat, trying to clear his mind.

“Well?” Silver threw his arms out, “What was so important about this meeting?” Shadow threw a glare at the hedgehog, putting a finger up to his mouth.

“Shadow and I...” Sonic sighed, bracing himself, “Shadow and I are together.”

The room was deathly quiet.

“Together how?” Charmy’s loud voice broke the silence, “Are you guys going on a mission together? What’s so important about that? Are you gonna fight a giant monster? Are you gonna-”

“Let ‘em speak, Charmy!” Said Vector, poking the bee lightly in the side.

Shadow put one hand on the table, the other still on Sonic’s leg, “We’re dating.”

“ **WHAT?!** ”

The fear came crashing over Sonic. He knew she’d react like that.

Amy seemed a second away from breaking down in tears, “I tried to win you over for  _ nothing? _ ”

“Amy-” Sonic started

“No, I- I don’t wanna hear any excuses!” Tears fell down her face, “I wasted away a quarter of my life just to find out you have a boyfriend! I try to win your heart and this is how you repay me? Keeping secrets?”

“Amy!-”

“You’re probably just using Shadow as an excuse not to date me, aren’t you? Why would you even f-”

Sonic slammed his hands down on the table, “Amy, I’m gay!”

The hedgehog girl went silent.

“Even if I did like girls, I’m way too old for you! You need to stop swooning over me!” Sonic shoved his head in his hands, Shadow’s hand slightly reassuring him as Shadow rubbed his back. The black hedgehog got up, which just seemed to scare Amy off. She was sobbing as she ran into the hallway, her cries muffled as the door shut behind her.

A loud, exasperated sigh came out of Sonic’s mouth, his body shuddering.  _ This wasn’t how he  _ wanted  _ it to go. He didn’t  _ want _ to yell at Amy; It started off horribly!  _

Shadow coughed, “Sonic and I are dating, and we hope you can accept that fact. We’ve been happily together for a year now, and we want you to understand,” Shadow’s tone was aggressive as he took Sonic’s hand, “that we love each other. No matter what any of you say, we will always love and support each other. If you have any objections to our perfectly healthy relationship, speak now.”

The group looked at each other, silence deafening, before Silver raised his hand.

“Yes, Silver?” Shadow felt Sonic squeeze his hand, “What is it?”

“Can two guys really get together? I mean-” Shadow nearly started growling before Silver continued, “I never saw that in my time. Probably because, well, almost everyone was dead but, I- I never really knew that could happen? All the romance I saw was between a guy and a girl. I never knew guys were able to date each other!”

“It’s wonderful, Mr. Shadow!” Cream’s usually soft voice came blurting out loudly from the back of the small crowd, “I’m so happy for you two!”

Sonic could feel himself smile a bit at the kid’s enthusiasm about their relationship, but he looked on at the worried faces of the others. He noticed, however, the Rouge was missing; that is, until he heard a shriek.

“Oh, Shadow!” The bat squeezed Shadow in her arms, “I thought you’d be lonely forever! This is fantastic!”

“Yes, it… it really is amazing.” Espio was focused on the floor, a slight look of disappointment on his face. 

Shadow’s posture softened a bit as Rouge put him down. His attention went to Tails, who hadn’t said a single word during the entire conversation. The young fox’s hands were clasped together, “I’m happy for you two! It’s great that you’re together.”

Knuckles suddenly came blurting from the back of the room, “Alright, alright, enough with the sap fest! I got a call telling me that Eggman is on the loose again.”

Sonic used this an excuse to leave, zipping out the room, past a tear-stained Amy, and out into the city. His feet were taking him as far as they could; they knew the situation was tense and uncomfortable for him, and they were making sure he didn’t have to stay there.

He stopped near a building, sighing as he thought to himself,  _ maybe he really should’ve waited. _


End file.
